Standing Up For Affections
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Harry and Ginnys own little love story x
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter although i really wish I did.**

**This story is for one of my best friends Georgia, its her Birthday in two days so its a kinda early birthday pressant, hope you enjoys it! x**

Standing Up For Affections

Chapter 1

Ginny was walking down the hall on her way to the common room after a rather grim quidditch practise, Ron had yet again managed to make Demelza cry and Dean had started shouting at Ron for doing so, while Harry had tried to get everyone to focus and failing miserably . In the end Harry had told everyone to just go and that it was no use training when everyone was in such in a bad mood that no one was willing to work in a team, so with that the pitch emptied, Harry lagging behind everyone else. As Ginny thought about the practise she heard her name being shouted, expecting Dean, Ginny turned round "Sorry I didn't wait for you Dean, I just... Oh Harry...sorry" Harry stood there awkwardly for a moment and then looked at Ginny.

"Umm no problem...hello" Harry said slowly, Ginny stood watching Harry, his hair was ruffled as usual and his dark green eyes shone in the dimming light. "I wanted to talk to you at practise but I never got the chance with everything going so badly and then you where off so fast" Harry said still looking at Ginny but now searchingly.

"Sorry about that, I just didn't want..."Ginny sighted looking down at her shoes "What was it you wanted?" Ginny asked looking back up at Harry expectantly. Harry waited a minute before answering, studying Ginny.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on some new quidditch moves and whether it's worth trying to practise them enough so that there good enough for next month's game?" Harry asked, Ginny's face dropped slightly, the glint in her eyes disappeared.

"Oh Harry I don't know, you are captain you should know" Ginny muttered disappointedly.

"I know, I know, I just trust your opinion that all?" Harry replied trying to catch Ginny's gaze "Are you ok Ginny, you seem a bit distant?" Harry asked concerned

"I'm fine" Ginny said bluntly, Harry knew she was lying. He took her hand causing Ginny to look up him in surprise "What are you doing?" Ginny asked

"I'm worried about you, you haven't seemed happy lately" Harry smiled with concern in his eyes. Ginny looked at their entwined fingers and gave a small smile

"Things with Dean aren't particularly great at the moment that's all" Ginny said looking up at Harry, suddenly he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll always be here for you if you want me" Harry whispered into Ginny's hair, Ginny smiled into Harry. The two of them stood there for a minute. But then the sound of foot step's came from behind them and they broke apart.

"Hello you two?" Hermione looked questionly at Harry then to Ginny.

"I have to go, see you around Harry...Hermione" Ginny said rushing off in the opposite direction she had come from. Harry watched Ginny go in silence.

"Harry?" Hermione said. Looking at her best friend

"What is it?" Harry looked back at Hermione with a smile.

"She has a boyfriend Harry, you know that" Hermione said warningly. Harry looked back at her trying to play innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry tried to insist. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yer sure thing" Hermione said with a smile "Are you going to the common room?" She asked

"Yup I was on my way" Harry said turning in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, Hermione did the same and they started walking.

"So how was quidditch practice?" Hermione asked

"Awful just awful" Harry replied looking down at Hermione, she looked up and they stared laughing. They carried on walking as the lights in the castle turned on and the night sky shone with thousands of stars. Somewhere in the castle Ginny was perched on a windowsill, still caped in mud. She looked out at the night and her thoughts started to drift towards Harry.

~ 2 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For a few day things went on as normal, Harry got on with his life and Ginny hers until one evening a week after the quidditch practise. Harry, Hermione and Ron where sitting in their favourite seats by the fire, Hermione was finishing of some Arithmancy homework while Harry and Ron where in a fears battle of Wizards Chess. Ginny was sitting with Dean in the corner of the room, they were having a very heated discussion.

"What do you suppose there talking about?" Hermione asked looking over at Ginny and Dean. Ron looked up over Hermione and then back down at the board to watch his Knight get slathered by Harry's queen.

"Don't know, looks like there arguing again" Ron said nonchalantly. Hermione watched Harry look over at Ginny and smile to himself. Hermione coughed slightly, Harry looked at her and Hermione looked back at him with a knowing look.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, Ron looked up at Harry and Hermione and looked questioningly at both of them.

"Nothing" Hermione smirked looking back down at her parchment.

"Oh I give up, you win!" Ron burst of with frustration. Harry smiled smuggled and began to clear up the game.

"OH SHUT UP DEAN" Ginny suddenly yelled, making the remaining few people in the common room jump. Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked up to see Ginny look furiously at Dean who was looking both shocked and just as angry at the same time.

"LOOK ITS NOT LIKE I DONT MONE WHEN YOU DISSAPEAR ALL THE TIME BUT..." Dean yelled back before he was cut off by Ginny

"OH REALLY, YOU DONT MONE, WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE NOW!" Ginny screamed, Dean blushed as he noticed that everyone was watching

"Look Ginny, can we do this somewhere else?" Dean asked quietly. Ginny looked around and court Harry's eye. Harry look worriedly back at her.

"What's going on you two?" Ron butted in. Looking from his little sister to Dean

"Oh nothing just the fact that your sister is always disappearing and when she is spending the very limited amount of time she dose with me, she's always obviously wanting to be somewhere else" Dean said very sarcastically.

"Lay off Ginny, alright Dean" Harry piped in. Everyone looked at him in surprise

"Why do you care about her so much huh Harry?" Dean asked crossly. Harry was quite for a moment but as he opened his mouth

"At least Harry care" Ginny said as she stormed out of the Common room. Everything was still for a moment and then things when normal again. Hermione look at Harry but he refused to look back, Ron didn't seem to notice, he was too busy glaring at Dean to notice Harry smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night Harry was lying awake in his bed listening to the sound of the others around him sleep, Harry was not tired so he decided to look over the Marauders Map. As Harry glanced over the various names in the dormitories and noticed he could not find Ginny's name, Harry scanned the Map looking for her, eventually he found it. Ginny was in the Owlery, Harry wondered what she was doing there on her own at night he sighed to himself and slipped out of bed and puller his grey jumper over his head and grabbed his invisibility clock and his wand.

Harry made his was along the corridors staring at the Map just to make sure no one was heading his way, the school way so quiet and felt so empty. Harry finally got to Owlery, he took off his cloak and peered in around the door way, it was pitch black so harry lit his wand. Brightness emitted from its tip, throwing light into every corner making many owls hoot in displeasure at the sudden light, Ginny was sitting on a windowsill with her head resting against the glass, Harry walked over to her and noticed she was sleeping.

"Ginny" Harry whispered shaking her shoulder slightly, Ginny murmured and her eyes fluttered open and pierced Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here" She muttered looking around, noticing the darkness outside "What time is it?" Ginny looked up at Harry curiously

"It's about 2 o'clock give or take a little, I couldn't sleep and I saw you're name here on the map" Harry said gesturing towards the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Oh" Ginny said mutely. Her eyes where downcast and sad, Harry couldn't bear it. He put his arm around Ginny and sat next to her on the windowsill, Ginny sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ginny" Harry asked with real concern in his voice, Ginny looked up at him and knew she could trust him with anything.

"I'm just not happy with Dean anymore, I think..."Ginny broke off and smiled inwardly, Harry waited for her to continue but she didn't. They sat there together for a while until Ginny spoke again "Why did you stand up for me earlier today?" Ginny asked. Harry sat quietly wondering how much he should tell her.

"Ginny" Harry said, she looked up into his dark green eyes "I stood up for you because you deserve better and I don't like to see you sad, I hate it, it makes me feel like something inside me is not right but then when you're happy and smiling you make everything bad seem so insignificant and petty" Harry looked down at Ginny, her hair looked like a beautiful red waterfall as if framed her face perfectly, Harry smiled knowing he could never know anyone more beautiful than the petite girl sitting next to him. Ginny smiled and bit her lip with a small hopeful smile.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Ginny asked hoping against hope that Harry was being truthful and that she was not dreaming. Harry smiled down at her and took her hand, just like he had a week ago.

"Ginny... I think... I think I love you" Harry said looking away and down at his shoe's, Harry was surprised how scared he was of saying his true feelings compared to the fact he had faced Voldemort and survived. Things where quite for a while apart from the occasional rustle of feather and distant hooting.

"I've waited so long for you to say that" Harry look back at Ginny in surprise, her eyes where glinting again for the first time in days.

"But you've been with Dean?" Harry looked at Ginny questioningly, Ginny gave a weak smile.

"I thought you never noticed me, so Hermione told me to get on with my life...so I did" Ginny laughed to herself. Suddenly Harry stood up, Ginny looked up at him in surprise. He pulled her up and stood very close to her, Ginny could feel his breath on her and smell the wood of his broom stick and the hint of come thing sweet and inviting. Ginny looked up at Harry who was watching her, then Harry bent down and pressed his lips to hers, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry neck as she felt Harry arms entwine themselves around her thin waist, the two of them stood there kissing for a long moment before breaking apart and smiling at one another.

Hand in hand Harry and Ginny left the Owlery, sneaking occasionally kisses on their way to Gryffindor Tower. Tomorrow would be hard but to them nothing mattered, they were living in the moment where no one mattered to them but each other. When they were in the common room Harry brought Ginny in for one last kiss, it was the longest as they basked in the glory of finally having one another. When they finally did break apart Ginny grinned up at Harry who smiled back,

"I forgot to say" Ginny looked at Harry's perfect face and melted inside "I love you Harry Potter" and with that she turned and headed towards the girls dormitories skipping as she went, Harry watched her and smiled to himself. Finally Harry turned and headed to the boys dormitories thinking of nothing but Ginny and the feeling of her pressed agenised him entwining herself to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face, he'd dreamt of Ginny and him up in the Owlery together. Harry turned to his left as he heard a disgruntled moan come from Ron, Ron turned over and faced Harry his eyes partially open.

"Morning Harry" Ron muttered rolling onto his back and looking up at the four-poster's ceiling, Harry's smile faltered, Ron he hadn't thought of Ron. He would be levied for going behind his back with his little sister, suddenly butterflies erupted in Harry's stomach.

"Yer morning" Harry said, Ron looked over at Harry.

"You alright mate? You're really pale" Ron asked looking confused, Harry looked back at Ron. The guilt in him rose.

"How could you do this to you best mate?" A voice inside Harry's head said "But I love Ginny so surely Ron won't mind" Harry argued back inwardly. The voice did not have time to respond before.

"Harry?" Ron said looking even more worried.

"Yer I'm fine" Harry replied quietly. Ron did not look convinced

"Um alright, shall we get dressed and go down for breakfast then?" Ron asked curiously, Harry nodded and quietly trying not to wake the others they got dressed for the day and headed down the stairs. As they reached the common room Harry and Ron turned as they heard there names being shouted. It was Hermione.

"Morning guys" She said cheerily flinging her arms around both of their necks bringing them in for a hug. Ron blushed while Harry smiled weakly back. Drawing away Hermione looked at both of them in turn. "Harry are you alright?" She asked

"Yes I'm fine" Harry muttered turning away from Hermione and Ron as he started to walk towards the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion and then followed. Harry was quite as they walked and when they reached the great hall Harry froze, Dean was sitting on his own looking glumly at his plate. Ron glanced at Harry and walked past him and towards Dean. Harry followed slowly with Hermione next to him.

"What's up Dean" Ron asked bluntly. Dean looked up to see the three of them.

"Oh nothing, Ginny just broke up with me, something about wanting to be with someone who actually makes her happy" Dean muttered miserably. Harry's insides jumped with joy.

"Oh sorry" Ron said awkwardly "Ummm do you know where Ginny is by any chance?" Dean nodded and pointed down the long tabled to where Ginny sat laughing with Luna. Ron started to walk over, Harry faltered for a minute.

"Come one Harry" Hermione said turning to Harry. He stayed put "What is it?" Hermione questioned looking at Harry full in the face, there was nowhere to hide and Hermione knew it!

"Umm Hermione can I talk to you" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and waited "Like not in here? Allow?" Harry continued.

"Oh yer sure" Hermione said, her voice brimming with confusion.

"Oy you two where you going" Ron asked shouting down the table. Hermione turned.

"Just going to get my book I left in the common room, Harry said he'd come with me. We'll be back in a minute" With that Hermione turned back and started to walk again, Harry and Hermione found an empty class room and went inside, Hermione sat down on the top of the nearest desk and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry was silent, how was he to start. "Oh come on Harry what is it? Hermione asked impatiently. Harry sighed.

"Ginny and I well we kissed "Harry said, Hermione was quite looking at Harry.

"Just once?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm well no, quite a few times actually" Harry said smiling to himself, he couldn't help it. Hermione laughed Harry looked up in confusion. "Why are you laughing?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry" Hermione carried on laughing after a while she calmed herself down and looked at Harry "So what happened then?" Hermione asked expectantly. Harry smiled and began to tell Hermione everything, well almost everything. When Harry had finally finished Hermione looked up at him with a huge smile. "That's wonderful Harry, so what's the problem then?" Hermione asked not seeing what Harry felt like was a huge wall blocking him from Ginny.

"Ron, he'll kill me" Harry muttered, not smiling anymore. Hermione scoffed

"Oh come on Harry you've faced bloody Voldemort, you can put up with Ron. Anyway I'm sure he won't mind after he gets over the initial shock!" Hermione said smiling. Harry nodded and Hermione got up of the desk "Come on then" Harry smiled, all his previous worries disappearing. Hermione and Harry walked back to the Great Hall happily chatting, when they reached it Ron looked up.

"That took you long enough, I've been waiting for you two so I can start eating" Ron said annoyed. Hermione sat down next to Ron shaking her head. Ginny was sitting opposite Ron, she was watching Harry, Harry looking over at Ginny and smiled. He walked round to her and in front of the now packed table, Harry lifted Ginny of her seat and kissed her. Ron coughed in shock, Hermione smirked at Ron while Luna smiled up at them. Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked turning red. Harry turned to Ron as he and Ginny sat down holding hands. Ron looked at their hands "Explain!" Ron demanded.

"Simple story is Ron, I love Ginny and if you don't like it, that's ok you'll just have to put up with it" Harry said coolly looking and Ron waiting for his reaction, Ginny squeezed his hand and he looked down at her and smiled.

"Fine, whatever" Ron said rolling his eyes at them "Harry just remember Ginny has 6 brothers!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks the nights got colder and longer and as Christmas drew nearer decorations started to pop up around the school including bunches of mistletoe which to Ron's displeasure kept ending up over Ginny which meant Harry would bend down and gently kiss Ginny. This made Hermione, Harry and Ginny laugh because it irritated Ron so much. Eventually the day of the Christmas holidays arrived so Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry set of on the Hogwarts express to Kings Cross station where they would be meet by Mr and Mrs Weasly, Bill, Fleur and the twins Fred and George.

The train ride went fast as the four of them laughed at Ron as he got chocolate on his face and various other hilarities. When they where about 10 minutes from the station Ron turned to Ginny "Do mum and dad know about you and Harry?" Ginny looked at Harry and smiled, Harry turned to Ginny and returned her smile. Ginny turned back to Ron.

"No they don't, but to be quite honest I can't see why it should mind, it's Harry for pity sake" Ginny sniggered. Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it making Ginny giggle and leaned in to kiss Harry, who happily obliged. Ron sighed and looked away out the window.

"Just because I don't mind you two dating doesn't mean I like watching you kiss" Ron grumbled

"Ow be quite Ron, its sweet" Hermione said hitting Ron on the shoulder. Harry and Ginny watched Ron and Hermione bicker and smiled at each other.

"Do you think they know that they know that there in love?" Ginny whispered. Harry laughed quietly.

"No but I think it's only a matter of time" Harry whispered back "Looks like where here guys come one" Harry said loud enough for Ron and Hermione to here. As the train halted Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry collected up their belongings and grabbed their trunks. Just before Ginny stepped off the train Harry took Ginny's hand a smiled and together they walked towards the Weasly's.

"Ahhh Ginny, Ron" Mrs Weasly cooed bringing in her son and daughter in a tight hug "And Harry, Hermione" She said also bringing them into a hug. "How have you all been, I've missed you all so much". While they all exchanged hello's and nice to see you's Ginny's hand staid entwined with Harry's, where she went Harry went. No one seemed to have noticed until they got to Fred and George.

"So what have we got here?" Fred asked raising his eyebrows as he did so.

"Yes I'm fine Fred, this terms been great thanks for asking" Ginny said sarcastically also raising her eyebrows. George sniggered not noticing as Fred had that Harry and Ginny where holding hands until Fred pointed and said

"I can tell you've had a good term! Now what's going on?" By now everyone had noticed Fred's gestures towards their hands. Ginny looked around daring someone to say something, Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and stroked it with his thumb. Everyone was quite waiting for either Harry or Ginny to explain.

"Ginny and I are dating that's all, ok Fred so can you stop questioning my girlfriend" Harry said seriously but smiling at the same time. There was a moment of silence before Mrs Weasly let out a squeak of excitement and threw her arms around the two of them.

"I always hoped you to would...oh it so sweet" Mrs Weasly said with joy. All of a sudden everyone started to move and head towards the exit and the Ministry provided cars that were waiting out-front. No one made anymore comments about Harry and Ginny, although Harry did start to feel a little self conscious about the fact that Bill would not stop staring him as if to say "I'm watching you so don't try anything on my sister, Potter"

About half an hour later everyone arrived at the Burrow and where helping one another get the heavy trunks inside. When everyone was inside and settled down Mrs Weasly said "Right so Harry you'll be sharing Ron's room" Mrs Weasly looked over at him so he nodded while Ginny giggled at muttered in his ear

"Mums only saying this to tell you to stay out my room" Harry smiled with a twinkle in his eye and kissed Ginny on the cheek and looked back at Mrs Weasly

"And Hermione you'll be sharing Ginny's room" she finished and with that Harry and Ron went to unpack their trunks in Ron's room, while Ginny and Hermione did the same in Ginny's room. It took them the best part of 2 hours to make room for all the things they had bought back with them from Hogwarts and when it was finally done it was time for dinner. Everyone squished around the table and began chatting Mr Weasly looked up at Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione and said across the table

"We've invited Tonks and Lupin for Christmas along with Luna and her father, we thought we'd have a big Christmas, we did invite Charlie but he was to work on Christmas so he can't come" The four nodded in enthusiasm.

Once everyone had eaten all the food they could and everything was cleared away everyone made their way to bed. Apart from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny who stayed down stairs to chat for a while after about an hour of discussing various things Hermione stood up they all looked up at her.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed I'm pretty tiered, Ginny you coming?" Hermione stood stifling a yawn. Ginny got up and nodded.

"I think I better, or I might end up sleeping all of tomorrow" Ginny said. Harry and Ron got up, Harry gave Hermione a hug goodnight and lightly kissed Ginny, Ron on the other hand went to hug Hermione changed his mind and ended up awkwardly patting her shoulder before turning red and looking away. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Good night boys" Hermione said heading up the stairs followed by Ginny.

"Come on Ron, we might as well go to bed as well" Harry said, watching Ron stare at his shoes.

"Ummm yer" Ron muttered and with that they too made their way up the stare up to Ron's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christmas day dawned bright and early, and as soon as the sun shone through the windows and filtered into the house everything felt alive. Harry awoke and immediately shielded his eyes from the sudden light. He got up gingerly and looked out the window, last night it had started to snow and in its place this morning was a blanket of white. Harry smiled looking back on the last few days, they had been so wonderful and trouble free. Harry turned around to see Ron waking and also shielding his eyes.

"Happy Christmas Ron" Harry laughed, Ron grinned back. All of a sudden the door flung open reviling Ginny and Hermione in the door way.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS" They both yelled at the top of their voices. Harry laughed even harder as Ron grumbled and covered his ears. Ginny ran over to Harry and jumped on him, Harry fell backwards onto the camp bed and kissed Ginny holding her tight to him.

"OY GET OF MY SISTER" Ron yelled hitting Harry round the head with his pillow, Harry and Ginny broke apart and grinned at each other, Harry turned to Ron

"I think you'll find you sister is on me not the other way around!" Harry said innocently, Hermione laughed at Ron's reddening face. Ginny climbed off Harry and helped him up.

"Morning Ron, glad to see your in the Christmas spirit" Ginny joked. Ron rolled his eyes and got out of bed slowly "Come one then, everyone's downstairs and Celestina Warbeck is already playing" Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out the room and down the stairs.

"Cheer up Ron" Hermione said "Its Christmas" She said watching Ron.

"I know, I know" Ron muttered he looked at Hermione and into her deep brown eyes "Happy Christmas by the way" Hermione smiled and put her arms around Ron's neck in a hug.

"Happy Christmas Ron" Hermione said as Ron hugged her back curling his arms around her waist. The pair stood there for a moment and then pulled apart "I suppose we better get downstairs or they might think we're up to something" Hermione said with a small smile and then at the realisation of what she had just had said sounded like hit her, her cheeks went red and she was quite. Ron nodded and walked out the room closely followed by Hermione.

As they got downstairs everyone was sitting around the living room chatting happily. "Come on you two" Mrs Weasly said "We're waiting for you so we can start opening the presents" at the mention of presents the hum of chatter died out and as Hermione sat down next to Ginny, Ron looked at Hermione wonderingly. "Ok so let's start by handing the presents out" Mrs Weasly said in an organised manner, she look out a sack from a cupboard which contained everyone's presents, she started handing them out to each person according to the name on the label. Mr Weasly insisted that Mrs Weasly open her present from him first, it was a collection of all of Mrs Weasly favourite Celestina Warbeck songs, this earned Mr Weasly a light kiss while Fleur rolled her eyes at the gift. Then everyone started to open their gifts, many thanks where given and hugs shared until Ginny gave out a loud intake of breath making everyone look at her.

"Oh Harry" She muttered staring down at her final gift, it was a thin gold chain with a small ruby heart hanging from it "It's beautiful" Ginny sighed looking at it and then at Harry who was smiling.

"It's beautiful just like you" he whispered so only Ginny could hear. Harry leaned down and took the necklace out of its velvet box and put it around Ginny's neck, it sat their perfectly glinting away.

"Thank you" Ginny said and kissed harry generally and quickly. Hermione smiled then sighed

"I think I might go out in the snow" Hermione said breaking the silence, Ginny turned around and nodded.

"Yer sure" She said "But let's put some slightly more appropriate clothes on first. In the end Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur went out in the snow and started a snowball fight muggle style, no wands. This left Mr and Mrs Weasly inside to clear up the rubbish. After everything was tidy again Mrs Weasly watched as a snowball thrown by Hermione hit Ron in the back of the head while Harry chased Ginny screaming as he tried to aim a snowball at her.

"He really loves her, doesn't he" Mr Weasly said joining Molly at the Window and smiled down at his wife. She smiled back

"Yes Harry dose. You know I don't think Ginny could be any more lucky and I think she knows it" Molly replied watching her family and laughed as Fred and George pelted Fleur and Bill with snowballs.

"I think Harry's the lucky one" Arthur said turning and heading towards the kitchen "Come on the others will be here soon we better put the food in" Molly nodded and turned away. Luna and her father arrived first. Luna immediately joined in to snowball fight while her Mr Lovegood helped inside by setting up the table. Then soon after hand in hand Lupin and Tonks arrived laughing at the war of snow in front of them. Just then Ginny shouted as Harry fell on top of her and they both landed in the snow laughing and kissed quickly before getting up and rejoining the battle. Lupin looked down at Tonks.

"I didn't know Harry and Ginny where together" He said in surprise, Tonks smiled and watch Harry and Ginny laughing at each other and then at Hermione and Ron as they attacked them with more snowballs.

"Ahhh but isn't it sweet" Tonks said "Come on lets got inside out the cold, I think my feet have gone numb"

Christmas dinner was served an hour later and everyone squished around the Weasly's now extended dining room table. Everyone laughed and chatted at the festivities and wore silly colourful hats that had come out of their Christmas crackers. After dinner everyone did their own thing. Ron and Harry played Ron new set of Wizards Chess. While Ginny, Luna and Hermione sat in the corner giggling over a book Fleur had given Ginny for Christmas which Mrs Weasly kept giving it suspicious looks and wondering whether or not to confiscate it, Fred and George sat chatting to Tonks and Lupin about something or other, and Mr Weasly and Mr Lovegood sat chatting about muggle transport while Bill and Fleur them self had disappeared to somewhere in the house. Eventually sometime after 11 o'clock at night Tonks and Lupin left and not long after they were followed by Luna and her Father. After the guest had all gone everyone went up to bed, too tired to clear anything up. All in all Harry thought "It had been one of the best Christmases he had ever had"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Christmas holidays rushed past and soon it was New Years Eve. The snow had already melted away and in its place ice sparkled over everything outside glinting in the sun or moonlight. New Year's Eve came with happiness as everyone was in a good mood and looking forward to the New Year. Harry was sitting alone outside sitting in the middle of the garden or a log, he was looking out over the field and watching the nights sky.

"Harry?" Hermione asked coming up behind him, Harry turned and smiled at her.

"Hiya" Harry replied cheerfully "Are you alright you look a bit confused" Harry asked

"I'm fine, seriously, I just find it sad to see a year die" Hermione explained "It's as if all the small things that happened that year have died away with it" Harry was quite for a moment and then got up and walked over to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione smiled "What was that for?" Hermione asked looking at Harry

"You just looked like you needed a hug, that's all" Harry replied. Harry looked out at the field again and started to think again. He started to think about Ginny.

"You really love her don't you?" Hermione asked looking at Harry, he nodded

"Yer I do and I have for a long time" Harry said staring at his hands. Just then Ginny burst out the back door and walked over to where Harry and Hermione stood. Harry looked at her and took her hand. The moonlight shone down on the three of them. Hermione turned and walked towards the back door.

"I'm going to go to bed, Happy New Year you two" Hermione announced. Ginny and Harry continued to stand there for a while.

"I'm cold" Ginny said wrapping her free arm around her self. Harry smiled and took off his jacket and put it on Ginny then held her close wrapping one of his own arms around her waist holding her close. Looking up at Harry, Ginny smiled to herself. Harry looked down at her watching him watch him, Harry bent his head down and was met half way by Ginny's lips, turning fully to Ginny, Harry pressed his body to hers and laced his figures in Ginny's hair while Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist pulling Harry to her even closed. From inside they could hear the eruption of Harry New Year as 1997 began. Ginny and Harry broke apart and looked and one another.

"Happy New Year beautiful" Harry said kissing Ginny on her forehead.

"Happy New year my love" Ginny replied closing her eyes and trying to forever remember that moment.

The End


End file.
